Sabotage
Sabotage is the ninth episode of Season 3 and the 61st episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis The episode starts with the Lyoko Warriors fighting with X.A.N.A.'s monsters in the Mountains, attempting to deactivate a Tower, when Ulrich and Odd turn scratchy and pause in midair, as if stopped on a tape recorder, giving opportunity for the monsters to devirtualize them. Yumi and Aelita encounter similar "fizzle" effects occurring to their bodies, and, after Yumi is shot down, Aelita barely makes it into the Tower to deactivate it. Once all of our heroes are back in the Lab, Jeremie discusses with them that something went wrong with the Supercomputer's memory whilst they were on Lyoko, resulting in them stopping and fizzling in and out. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita leave, reminding Jeremie that Jim is doing a dormitory inspection that day. Odd leaves Kiwi behind, because, as he states, if Jim found out, Kiwi would be taken away and Odd be put into lots of hot water. Jeremie stays behind, and, using the Factory's security cameras, discovers Michael Reilley had been possessed by X.A.N.A. and had burned out the Supercomputer's memory cards. At Kadic, Jim begins the dorm inspection, lining up the boys, but finding out he is missing one, asks where Jeremie is. Ulrich responds that he is in the bathroom, but will be out soon. Jim says he hopes so, but Jeremie does not show up. Later, during lunch, Jeremie, having gotten back from the Factory, tells the others of their predicament, informing them that they must replace the memory cards of the Supercomputer in 3 hours or it could lead to a crash. Yumi then informs them that she is going on an art field trip, so she cannot help. After she leaves, Jim finds Jeremie, and drags him off to his room. As we find out, Jeremie's dormitory is a complete mess, as Jim points out by removing one of Jeremie's underwear from the computer. While he is inspecting the room, Jeremie hands Aelita a box of something. Once Jim is done with his inspection, orders Jeremie to clean his room. When Ulrich and Odd ask if they can help, Jim replies no, and gets Jeremie to work. In the hallway, Aelita finds out that Jeremie gave her clean memory cards, which she guesses he wants him to repair the Supercomputer with right away. Odd and Ulrich ask what they should tell the teacher is her excuse for skipping class, and Aelita replies that she must have "gotten sick" from the shepherd's pie served in the cafeteria. At the bus stop, William is complaining that the bus which would take them to the art museum is totally late. The eccentric Mr. Chadrin tells his students that they must thus walk to the museum instead, and that they should do "anything for art". While cleaning his room, Jeremie discovers that the Superscan found an activated Tower in the Ice Sector. With Jim asleep outside the door, Jeremie quickly stuffs all his stuff into the closet, afterwards telling Jim his job is done. Jim goes in the room, opens a closet, only to have loads of boxes fall on him. Jeremie runs out of the room anyhow, calling Odd and Ulrich. Odd and Ulrich, as they try to get to the Sewer, are attacked by vines which wrap them up. Only Ulrich escapes. Aelita, in the meantime, is replacing some of the Supercomputer's memory cards, but only gets to a few before Jeremie tells her about the Tower. Jeremie, too, heads toward the Sewers, and gets caught in the vines as well, right after calling Yumi, who is, naturally walking towards the art museum, overhearing William bragging about how he would buy something for her from the gift shoppe. However, when he turns around to ask her what gift she would like, she is already gone. As she approaches the Sewers, she is grabbed by a vine. In the Factory, Aelita virtualizes herself and Ulrich into the Ice Barrier, where they begin a long and extensive battle between two Tarantulas. On Earth, Jeremie realizes that the vines randomly turn fuzzy and can be moved through, but only for moments. A brief argument between him and Odd ensues about what to do, but Jeremie convinces Odd to do as he says. The two escape the clutches of the plants. The duo get to the Factory and Jeremie virtualizes Odd, who quickly helps Ulrich and Aelita, who are suffering from the sabotage X.A.N.A. did. Jeremie, inspired by Odd's already-virtualized Overboard, virtualizes the Overbike as well, providing transport for Ulrich and Aelita. The trio sail towards the Tower in the distance, only to be attacked by two Krabs. In the real world, Yumi is dragged to a crack in the ground and pulled in by the vines. Realizing the situation is desperate, Jeremie tells the Lyoko Warriors to hurry up. Aelita, seeing the activated Tower is too well-guarded, realizes they only have one choice: to destroy the Ice Barrier Sector. Jeremie reluctantly agrees, and Aelita enters the passage Tower nearby and types in X.A.N.A., destroying the Ice Barrier. She escapes from the Tower just as it devirtualizes, and the three Warriors on Lyoko shoot each other (after a very brief Odd-induced argument over how to count to three). Yumi is almost killed by plants, and Jeremie fix everything and restart the system. In the end, the Lyoko Warriors talk about their accomplishments and such. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is the same as the English. Gallery Sabotage_006.jpg|Yumi's Tessen Fan about to hit the Krab. Sabotage_007.jpg|Yumi is hit and stumbles to the ground. Sabotage_008.jpg|The group fight X.A.N.A.'s monsters as usual. Sabotage_009.jpg|Ulrich takes on a Tarantula while Odd fires at a Krab. Sabotage_010.jpg|Odd uses his Shield to block monster attacks. Sabotage_011.jpg|The Tarantula ready to attack a Warrior. Sabotage_016.jpg|Odd is suddenly glitched. Sabotage_020.jpg|No fair, Ulrich can't move either. Sabotage_022.jpg|Something isn't right here.. Sabotage_023.jpg|Cheapshot Sabotage_024.jpg|Triple-teaming! Not fair! Sabotage_026.jpg|Yumi gets ready to through her Tessen Fans. Sabotage_028.jpg|But suddenly Yumi is glitched too.. Sabotage_029.jpg|And as a result, is devirtualized.. Sabotage_030.jpg|Though alone now, Aelita still makes it to the tower. Sabotage_037.jpg|She enters in the code.. Sabotage_039.jpg|Aelita's cutscene. Sabotage_040.jpg|Gathering in the Lab to figure out what this bug could be.. Sabotage_043.jpg|''"So, how you lose to Norbert?"'' Sabotage_062.jpg|"Hey keep it down. How's a dog suppose to sleep with all this beeping?" Sabotage_069.jpg|The supercomputer's memory cards are fried.. Sabotage_075.jpg|Viewing through the Factory Interface's camera. Sabotage_077.jpg|Jeremie's cutscene. Sabotage_081.jpg|Talking it over in the Cafeteria. Sabotage_100.jpg|Someone doesn't know how to take care of their room. Sabotage_108.jpg|The group's reaction at seeing the state of Jeremie's room? Sabotage_116.jpg|Meeting to group up at the Factory. Sabotage_140.jpg|Kiwi chillin'. Sabotage_141.jpg|Aelita comes to check on the Supercomputer. Sabotage_148.jpg|Several of Kadic's other students head to the Art museum. Sabotage_156.jpg|The Supercomputer isn't looking to good. Sabotage_174.jpg|Run, Yumi, RUN! Sabotage_178.jpg|Aelita tells Jeremie about the computer's current state. Sabotage_188.jpg|Jeremie is suddenly attacked by..plants? Sabotage_195.jpg|Ulrich's cutscene. Sabotage_197.jpg|X.A.N.A. controls the vines to attack the Lyoko Warriors. Sabotage_207.jpg|But Ulrich makes it back safely. Sabotage_217.jpg|Woah X.A.N.A., talk about a pervert Sabotage_218.jpg|Yumi is attacked by the X.A.N.A. possessed vines. Sabotage_223.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich then head to Lyoko. Sabotage_245.jpg|But the glitch still remains active! Sabotage_251.jpg|Time to fight like the good ol' days Sabotage_275.jpg|Aelita creates an energy shield with her Energy Fields combined. Sabotage_287.jpg|Ulrich is hit. Sabotage_303.jpg|Here comes the Overbike. Sabotage_320.jpg|Odd becomes glitchy while cat-running through the Ice Sector. Sabotage_322.jpg|Megatank charging it's attack. Sabotage_326.jpg|Kiwi, pay attention to rewiring the Supercomputer. Sabotage_330.jpg|One of the scanners must be broken.. Sabotage_332.jpg|X.A.N.A.'s monsters also become glitched. Sabotage_359.jpg|But they can still try to attack! Sabotage_365.jpg|The three prepare to dodge the Megatank's beam. Sabotage_366.jpg|The Sector is being deleted? Sabotage_375.jpg|''"ODD!"'' Sabotage_377.jpg|They devirtualize each other in order to escape. Sabotage_379.jpg|''"Quick, pretend you don't see the light behind you.."'' Sabotage_384.jpg|Coming out of the scanners.. Sabotage_392.jpg|Ulrich tends to Yumi's wounds.. Sabotage_397.jpg|..while the others talk. Sabotage_400.jpg|Jeremie can't seem to keep his room clean for one second. External Links The original episode summary can be found here. ca:Sabotatge es:Sabotaje fr:Sabotage pl:Odcinek 61 "Sabotaż" pt:Sabotagem ru:Саботаж Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Sabotage